Lo que era antes de Búsqueda de la Verdad
by S.W.A.T or Team Wild
Summary: Esta historia es solamente el alfa de mi historia actual, no es para que se lo tomen a pecho, pero eso si como lo leen lo encontré entre mis viejos archivos de la pc.


**Hola a todos, esto que están a punto de leer es la historia que comenso lo que yo llamo ahora como mi mejor obra llamada Búsqueda por la Verdad,, si gustan traigan algunas botanas, pónganse cómodos y disfruten de esta penosa comedia, soy Shingan Crimson White y les desea una felices risas.**

* * *

Prologo

Hace mas de 20 años se libro una batalla con las tres razas humanos, arcanos y ángeles por las tierras a conquistar hasta que los guardianes le dieron un fin a esta guerra ahora los humanos y arcanos viven juntos para ayudarse entre si, pero los angeles tuvieron que marcharse hacia otro lugar desapareciendo de la tierra para siempre pero con una tarea mantener el orden en la tierra y para eso se les fue entregado siete reinos con una reliquia en cada uno.

Cuando se es un ángel lo único que puedes encontrar es felicidad pero al cumplir los 16 años de edad se da la opción de entrar a la gran ejercito de los ángeles los cuales se divide en 7 sectores o reinos, donde cada uno conserva Hearth Star y cada una gobierna una parte del cielo, la Primera División encargada de la administración al cargo de la Comandante Samantha y ella gobierna desde el castillo de la Luz.

Mientras tanto en 7° Sector base militar secreta del pueblo Seiken se celebra un juicio a un condenado y ese soy yo. -Muy bien como se declara-

-Culpable-

-Muy bien la sentencia será llevada a cabo mañana durante el alba-

Mientras estaba en una celda especial para presos de alto rango y con Trhonos vigilándome toda la noche pensé que este seria mi ultimo día hasta que eso paso. Cerca de la media noche eso entro un dragón de 2 metros de altura, apenas preparando un ataque el dragón rugió y lanzo un rayo que destruyo mi celda por completo y saliendo de ahí volando en de uno de los guardias tome su arma y partes esenciales de su armadura al salir del lugar me dio la impresión que hubo una invasión el pueblo completo esta en ruinas, corriendo hacia algún puente de salto sin que ningún soldado me descubra, cunado por fin llegue al viejo roble me encontré con quien nunca pensé que me encontraría Gifka.

-Dime para vas a huir-

-No puedo decirte son cosas mi pasado además no quiero que me corten las alas-

-Jack por favor hare todo lo posible para ayudarte-

-Gracias pero quiero saber quien fue el hijo de puta que me embauco en esto hace 4 años-

-Antes de el accidente-

*Suspiro* -Mira toma esto- *Se quita un collar*-Esto representara mi compromiso hacia ti adiós-

Corriendo hacia el acantilado salte y mientras sentía el aire correr por mi cuerpo desplegué mis alas.

-Jack te lo prometo te cazare como a una rata por lo de hace 4 años-.

Capitulo 1 "Toda buena aventura comienza en desgracia"

Aterrice en tierra santa y por lo que veo era un cementerio y al comenzar a explorarlo me percate de una baja de temperatura hasta que descubrí a un mago el como con solo meditar descendía la temperatura al punto de congelar su alrededor al subirme a un árbol para ver mejor el paisaje descubrí que esta en un altar con un hexagrama pero entre mas permanecía hay todo se congelaba hasta que despertó y grito.

-Ice Wind-

Dando una explosión de viento que destruyo la mayor parte de los arboles y con ellos el mío y al notar que me encontraba hay me pregunto

-Que haces tu aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto esa explosión fue devastadora debes ser un arcano-

-Mitad arcano es lo que soy y si fuera tu mejor me iría de aquí son casi el alba y no es por nada pero aléjate de mi forastero-

-Muy bien-.

Después de ese pequeña charla con ese mitad arcano me a picado curiosidad de conocerlo mas así que lo seguí hasta que lo perdí en un mercado atestado de gente y mientras caminaba mucha gente me observaba quedando asombrada por mi apariencia de militante pero no le di importancia me quede viendo un puesto de fruta y en lo que esta hablando con el dependiente me percate de algunos niños de hay escondidos en los cuales parecían que iban a dar un golpe y en cuando uno de ellos se puso enfrente para hacer una distracción en lo que los demás tomaban comida y demás cosas pero yo seguía intentando regatear esa fruta y empezaron a tomar todos los bienes que pudieron y al cabo de un rato los niños ya se estaban retirando excepto algunos que todavía estaban agarrando algunas cosas de los puestos en eso a un niño se le callo toda la fruta y se echaron a correr y el que estaba haciendo la distracción había desaparecido es cuando agarraron a unos cuantos niños y toma la muñeca de una niña y la coloca sobre el mostrador y con la otra mano saca un cuchillo de carnicero

-Estos pequeños delincuentes ya han hecho bastante de siempre robarnos la comida y es aquí donde se da el punto final-

Y en donde hace el corte para cortarle la mano lo bloqueo con la espada y mientras la confusión, tomo a la niña de la mano con la que la estaba agarrando el comerciante

-No crees que esto es algo exagerado el cortarle la mano a unos pobres niños no tienes el derecho de hacer este tipo de estupideces-

-Eso no me importa esos niños deben pagar por lo que robaron y el precio es con la mano del hurto-

-Si es lo que quieres entonces no tengo mas opción que *desaparece de la vista y reaparece detrás del comerciante y con un golpe contundente al cuellos lo deja noqueado* hacerte eso ahora dejen ir a estos pobres niños-

-SI-

-Muy bien son libres chao-

-Señor gracias -

-Na x es solo amor al prójimo-

-Señor le gustaría venir con nosotros a la Little Fortrest necesitamos a alguien como usted que nos pueda defender ya que el amo nunca lo hace, podrías ser nuestro nuevo jefe?-

-Yo su jefe? no podría serlo que voy a hacer con tanto mocoso pero no tengo a donde ir, muy bien iré con ustedes-

Al llegar ahí vimos como dos niños hacían guardia enfrente de la puerta principal y al verme se sorprendieron y tomaron posición de guardia con unas lanzas mal hechas y nos preguntaron –A que vienes aquí- en eso la niña que salve sale de detrás de mi

–Esperen vienen conmigo quieren conocer al Jefe–

-De acuerdo Rebecca-

Entonces los niños nos abren las rejas del portón principal así que entramos, cuando entramos a la sala principal vi como muchos niños se acercaron a mi con curiosidad y asombro y en lo estaba distraído en esto Rebecca interrumpe diciendo –Aguarda aquí el maestro esta es su recamara yo iré a hablar con el de tu llegada- entonces subió una largas escaleras y en lo que la subía yo me fui a investigar esta gran mansión.

Encontre

En ese momento llego un extraño al pueblo vestido con ropas negras y capucha que no dejaba ver nada su rostro, no le tomamos importancia y continuamos con nuestro entrenamiento, en ese momento nos observaba nosotros le dije a Rebecca que mantuviera distancian con el extraño y en eso el dice – ¿Disculpa de casualidad tú no eres Jack Evans? Respondí – ¿Quien desea saberlo? Después de eso el saco una carta que me entrego y desapareció al instante al voltear la carta observe que el sello era de la Casa Real de los Bosques de Hedajer en ese momento le dije a Rebecca que regresaríamos a la mansión, una vez hay en la biblioteca abrimos la carta para leer lo que decía:

 _Estimado Jack Black_

 _Por medio de este mensaje es un placer enviar esta invitación al Capitán de las tropas Anglicanas a esta reunión con los demás líderes militares de las otras dos tribus en la Casa Real de los Bosques Hedajer que se celebrara dentro de un mes gracias por su atención._

 _P.D. podrá llevar hasta 2 acompañantes_

 _Atte. La Reina Herén_

Después de leer la invitación Canas me pregunto el por qué decía capitán de los Ángeles en eso respondí –Bueno para ser le sincero yo no soy humano soy un Arcángel y era el Capitán de la Tercera División me exilie y escape de la prisión por crimines en mi contra que no cometí pero que como quiera se me enjuicio a 30 años de penitenciaria y el castigo de perder mis alas pero en la primera noche de mi nueva vida continuaron los desastres esta vez fue en la bóveda de artefactos Divinos y en ese momento fue que hice el escape con Amelia pero bueno será para la otra ocasión, ya que tenemos que descansar porque mañana a primera hora saldremos.

Pero por alguna extraña razón escuchábamos ruidos raros salimos para ver que ocurría pero por mas extraña situación los enemigos no eran más que simples demonios de bajo rango así que decimos asesinarlos pero entre más que los asesinábamos mas se hacían por alguna extraña razón hasta que alcance a observar a alguien creando y enviándolos hacia el pueblo grite – ¡Batos por aquí! Corrimos hacia la puerta principal y vimos como un portal era de donde salían los demonios le dije a Amelia que empezáramos un sello de alto rango para cerrar ese portal pero antes que los empezáramos oímos una voz que decía –Muerte a todo, de pronto salió del portal una bestia de muy alto rango y parecía observarnos hasta que me miro a mi y dijo –Hajajajaja pero si es el Capitán Jack que te trae a nuestra demoniaca fiesta o no será que escuchaste de los Herón Heart perdidos dicen que aquí hay una y parecer cierto mira hacia allá, después de voltear el ingrato demonio uso un grito para aturdir y corrió hacia el Heart apenas me repuse del grito corría hacia él hasta alcanzarlo pero él empezó a levantar la tierra con su mana pero por suerte yo ya tenía el impulso suficiente para poder volar haciendo unos pequeños saltos desplegué mis alas y empecé volar estando arriba de él le dije –Para mala suerte tuya soy poseo mana y ahora muere ¡Arte Fuego: Dragón Carmesí! Después de esas palabras salió un dragón tan rojo como la sangre y exploto detrás de nosotros impulsándonos lo suficiente para estar cerca del Heart, me levante apresurado por recuperar el corazón pero el demonio me ataco y yo me lo esquive sin problema y en el aire desenfunde mi espada y el también hiso lo mismo luego empezamos a pelear por el corazón por dos horas hasta que llegaron los otros y dije –Que horas son estas de llegar tuvimos que comenzar la fiesta sin ustedes, después de esas palabras oí a alguien decir –Jack recuerda mi promesa, y al oír vi como una silueta negra salía de las sombras con una oz de mi tamaño se acerco a mí con gran velocidad pero en un intento por esquivar a los dos salte y golpee la cabeza del demonio y este se balanceo por un momento hasta que de un golpe con la oz de esa sombra lo atravesó matándolo instantáneamente, guarde mi espada y grite –¡Amelia ahora Forma Completa! Y ella solo resplandeció en un haz de luz blanca corriendo hacia mí que término siendo una gran espada y apunte con ella hacia aquella sombra y dije –Ven a mi perra, y ella se puso en una posición de Challenge Accepted se acerco con una gran velocidad sin darme tiempo de reaccionar me dio una santa madriza que me lanzo a varios metros de distancia y muy apenas conscientemente vi como se acercaba y decía –Recuerda mi promesa ¡Sello Maldito Arte Prohibido: Cadenas del Exilio, en ese momento sentía como me drenaban la vida hasta quedar inocente desperté en el hospital del pueblo con un dolor de cabeza como si estuviera crudo después de la fiesta más salvaje y enfermiza de mi vida.

En ese momento vi como entraban los weyes a la habitación y canas dijo –Miren nomas al fiestero que buena putiza te metió esa sombra por cierto dejo este mensaje para ti, al darme ese papel vi como estaba escrito y decía

Jack e disido tomar tus poderes y maldecirte a cambio de dejarte seguir viviendo también le quite su fuerza a Amelia nomas para fregarte aun más la vida y espero que te pudras.

P.D: Tome el corazón

Atte. "Death"

Despues de leerlo me preguntaron que decía yo dije que no era nada importante me levante de la cama, tome mis cosas y note que mis mágnums estaban modificadas en vez de poseer solo había uno con un tambor y eran un mucho más pequeño de lo era originalmente decidí mejor no darle importancia y guardarla salimos todos del hospital y ahí estaba toda la gente del pueblo el alcalde del pueblo se nos acerco diciendo algo del exilio y de la destrucción del pueblo yo lo único que dije es que ya nos íbamos. Ya en la mansión Canas estaba en la biblioteca agarrando algunos tomos de magia y objetos de curación, Rebecca tomaba su espada y un bastón gris creo que de curación así que solo tome mi mochila y salimos por la puerta este, pensé esto será una gran aventura fin.

Capitulo 2 "El Gran León"

Una vez que comenzamos nuestra aventura pudimos observar lo grande y vasto campo que había para admirar y tener combates mientras que andábamos nos encontramos de todo tipo de enemigos que por alguna extraña razón los insectos eran diez veces más su tamaño y todos nos quería matar después de dos horas caminando encontramos a una manada de lobos atacando a un comerciante ambulante corrimos hacia él y Canas con un hechizo de fuego los ahuyentó hacia los bosques mientras entonces uno de los mercader nos agradeció por la ayuda de hace poco y por mera curiosidad nos pregunto qué hacia dónde vamos y le conteste que al Reino de Hedajer y nos contesto que nos podrían dar una ayuda y que los podríamos acompañar al siguiente pueblo. Así fue como llegamos al pueblo de Cerned era un poco más pequeño del que nos habían exiliado y mientras estábamos viendo algunas cosas decidí entrar a la taberna a tomar un poco dentro había una gran cantidad de aventureros, me senté en la barra y le dije al cantinero un whisky y al lado mío estaba un sujeto que parecía mercenario con una gran espada mientras bebía se me acercaron un par de pendejos y me empezaron a decir puras pendejadas por lo ebrios que estaban tome a uno por la garganta y lo arroje hacia la puerta entones comenzó una guerra en la cantina todos los que estaban ahí se golpeaban hasta que quedaron solamente dos personas yo y el otro sujeto de la barra caminamos alrededor nuestro sin que ninguno se separara de la vista del otro puse mi mano en mi arma y la desenfunde lentamente sin que diera cuenta pero para cuando le apunte con ella el ya tenía su revólver apuntándome corrí de un lado hacia el otro esquivando sus disparos mientras yo también disparaba y entre disparo y corridas terminamos cara a cara apuntándonos con las armas y en ese momento los dos disparamos pero ninguna de nuestras armas tenían balas la tiramos al suelo y los dos empezamos a darnos en la madre a puño limpio hasta que saque mi espada y empecé a atacarlo con ella mientras el esquivaba mis ataques uno lo bloqueo y me arrojo a la pared entonces el también saco su espada y las empezamos a chocar una contra las otra entre tanta conmoción me escondí en la barra y agarre una botella salte y la rompí en su cabeza tras el golpe el tiro su espada y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue –¡Gane!, a lo que él respondió –Claro que no pinche tramposo en eso él se levanto agarro su espada y otra vez las chocábamos una con otra y mientras yo estaba luchando los otros se estaban preguntando donde andaba y buscando me por todos lados hasta que Canas me encontró en la cantina peleando contra el otro sujeto y grito -¡Jack porque mierda estas peleando contra este wey estamos en busca de algo importante y tú te estás dando en la madre con este pendejete, a lo que el otro responde tomando del hombro diciendo –Oye yo no soy ningún pendejete… Canas ¿eres tú? En eso Canas dice –Isaac ¿En serio eres tú? No mames creía que seguías en la milicia que paso contigo a lo que Isaac contesta –Bueno estoy de paso con mi equipo para luego irnos después a las montañas de Jesh y ¿tu como sigues con tu magia? –. En eso Canas dice –Bien por fin tengo bajo control al demonio pero basta de eso Jack te esperare en el hotel –después de esas palabras salió del lugar bien encabronado y mientras que Isaac se quedo mirando al vacio, Jack estaba tomándose una botella de Tequila y dijo –¿Entonces tu y Canas son hermanos eh? A lo que Isaac responde –Si pero nuestra madre era Arcana y nuestro padre era Humano era un amor prohibido pero ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Despues de Salir del bar Jack se encontró con Amelia diciendo que estaban en un pequeño restaurante cerca del hotel donde se hospedaron, al llegar ahí Jack les presentó a Isaac que era el hermano mayor de Canas y nos conto un poco de su historia, al la mañana siguiente todos salieron del pueblo y nos despedimos de Isaac para continuar con el viaje durante nuestro recorrido enfrentaron a varios enemigos y llegaron a las cuevas de Shenistra un lugar sagrado donde se hacen pactos a espíritus de bajo rango y en donde se encontraba uno de los Cuatro Sellos Cardinales al seguir adentrándose más en la cueva notamos como cada uno de los espíritus quería pelear con nosotros mientras que otros se intimidaban después unas horas caminando y pasando peligros llegamos frente a una especie de puerta de piedra en la cual tenía un inscrito en Divino que decía:

Corazón de Piedra Guardián de la Cueva Sello de Tierra Estanque de Mana Abrirá la Puerta Roca

Despues de leer eso seguimos buscando la salida y encontramos una especie de escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo y otras que llevaban hacia arriba decimos separarnos en dos grupos yo y Rebecca hacia arriba y Canas hacia abajo, Amelia decidió quedarse ahí para seguir intentando descifrar el texto, Mientras yo y Rebecca explorábamos la parte superior encontramos un gigante ojo de agua cristalina de donde parecía emanar una gran fuente de mana de donde muchos soul se alimentaban nos acercamos al ojo para rellenar unas cuantas botellas y mientras Rebecca jugaba con los espíritus en el agua y me decidí por llenar unas cuantas botellas en el agua que tenían propiedades curativas, mientras en el piso de abajo se encontraban Canas explorando el cuarto hasta que hallo una especie de Altar con el símbolo rúnico de tierra y con una imagen tallada en la pared con la forma de un león en eso al inspeccionar el altar descubren un pequeño cubo de metal con líneas verdes y una inscripción en ángel en eso Canas lo toma mientras con Jack y Rebecca en el piso de arriba buscando en toda la habitación Rebecca pregunta –Jack ¿Qué este lugar? A lo que Jack responde –Creo que el ojo de mana del sello del Este creíamos que se ha había perdido después de la guerra pero está intacto – y Rebecca vuelve a preguntar –O entonces el ojo de mana ¿para qué sirve? Y vuelve a responder –Sirve para hacer contratos con los sirvientes de la naturaleza y son El León del Este, El Búho del Oeste, El Lobo del Sur y La Tortuga del Norte cada uno representa, mierda ya no se qué representas ellos –, y mientras jugaba en el agua Rebecca se encontró un extraño objeto que parecía un colgante con el emblema de la tierra y tomo de la mano a Rebecca y fueron hacia abajo donde estaba esperándolos cuando los tres se reunieron con ella y les mostraron los objetos la puerta se empezó a abrir y al entrar encontramos una gigantesca estatua del gran León al acercarse este se empezó a mover y dijo –Yo soy el Sirviente del Este y represento la Fuerza ahora para que han venido a mi santuario – después de explicarle toda la cosa y darle su cubo raro lo único que se limito a decir fue –Bien si quiere continuar acepten este desafío y muéstrenme su fuerza –, Despues de esa gran batalla el cuerpo del león empezó a brillar hasta que se destruyo y de ahí salió una gran cantidad de energía que hizo que todo el techo se destruyera causando que el estanque de arriba bajara y llenara todo ahí fue donde nos enteramos que habíamos abierto el Sello Tierra.

Capitulo 3

Despues de salir de la gruta y con la bendición del guardián decimos viajar a Ternad una ciudad portuaria para conversar con unos contactos para una información sobre la distribución de los sellos y los Herón Heart, tardamos en llegar hay 2 días y medio, al entrar al pueblo salieron a través de una ventana dos sujetos que se estaban dando en la madre y pasando de lado de ellos continuamos con nuestro camino cuando una voz nos detuvo –Canas y su banda que extraña coincidencia ¿no lo creen? a lo que Canas dice –Isaac que haces tú aquí ¿no se supone qué estarías en la montaña Jesh? En eso Isaac responde –Si estuve ahí pero un pinche bestia nos ataco por sorpresa dándonos nada de tiempo para contraatacar asesinando a todo mi escuadrón fui el único sobreviviente pero antes de irme le deje un regalo una tajada que pasaba desde su ojo derecho hasta el labio superior- mientras reía con aires de vergueza me dio algo de curiosidad sobre qué tipo de bestia los había atacado y al quererle preguntar sobre la bestia lo único que pude decirle fue –¿Entonces que te unes ahora si a nuestro grupo?- a lo que el asintió con la cabeza, ya con cinco en la banda decidimos crear un grupo de mercenarios como camuflaje para mantener oculto el verdadero objetivo encontrar la siete Herón Heart y terminar con la guerra de razas ya en un restaurante almorzando un poco estábamos hablando de cómo nos llamaríamos de todos los nombres buenos sugerí Divine, Amelia me miro un poco sin decir nada mientras que todos que era el mejor nombre para el grupo ya que alquilamos dos cuartos en el hotel del restaurante y a media noche mientras todos dormían me decidí salir un poco al muelle para pensar un poco sobre cómo íbamos a recuperar los dichosos Heart de pronto escucho una voz familiar que decía –Jack que gusto en verte y no estar en mi trabajo- después de eso voltee y vi a Gifca y mientras ella se acercaba lentamente hacia mi yo me hacia el frio con ella diciéndole –¿Por qué has venido aquí Gifca? creí que lo nuestro había terminado después de eso durante la Guerra Oscura- y caminando para alejarme de ella me responde diciendo –Si lo nuestro termino hace mucho, pero no he venido por eso sino por respuestas del porque se disolvió Divine y el porqué desapareció nuestro capitán y el porqué estaban buscando los Tronos con alerta máxima- después de esas palabras ya no la podía ver al rostro, suspire un poco y saque de mi cuello un dije con la forma de dos dragones cruzados se lo mostré y le dije –Toma esto lo encontré durante la guerra me pareció genial y lo conserve si lo abres te darás cuenta que tiene una foto de nosotros dos cuando éramos niños- ella lo tomo sin dudarlo y menciono –Muy bien este es un pacto de la hermandad Divine y es irrevocable e irrompible ahora ahí que formalizarlo- entonces ambos hablamos en voz alta –Soy Jack/Gifca y este es un pacto formal de la hermandad Divine y lo juraremos atreves de este dije como muestra de nuestro pacto- después de eso nos despedimos como si nada.

Al día siguiente decidimos salir a las albas todas, ya en el camino y yo cargando en mi espalda a Rebecca por que seguía dormida la niña y en lo que íbamos caminando entramos un bosque y según el mapa era el Bosque de lirios que estaba cerca de nuestro objetivo recorriendo el extenso bosque nos dimos cuenta de muchos cadáveres de los animales que habitan aquí al igual que la flora se está muriendo pero no le dimos mucha importancia y proseguimos con el viaje hasta que encontramos un claro y en él un pequeño templo en ruina decidimos descansar aquí un poco hasta que por fin despertó Rebecca

10


End file.
